Debilidad
by Joanne Distte
Summary: El mundo se divide en débiles y fuertes... pero ¿qué ocurre cuando sabes que siempre hay alguien más fuerte que tú? Una decisión se impone: o mueres o te arrastras. [POV Bellatrix] Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todo lo que reconozcáis son de los libros de Harry Potter, que pertenecen a JK Rowling. Aunque supongo que esto ya lo sabíais... A pesar de todo, el amago de "poemita" es mío.**

**N/A: Una historia corta, sin argumento claro. Apariencias, sentimientos, impulsos... todo vale excepto la razón, cuando te encuentras delante del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. O al menos eso es lo que cree Bellatrix, aunque... tal vez ella anhela cambiar eso.**

**Dedico este fic a Aster, porque adoro como escribe y por su fic _Sweet Death_, que es de mis favoritos.**

_No intentes pensar_

_No hace falta_

_Sólo obedece_

_Sólo sírveme_

_Hasta la muerte _

**DEBILIDAD **

¿Por qué estoy escribiendo esto? Ni yo misma lo sé.

Hay preguntas que no tienen respuesta.

Pero al escuchar la pluma rasgar el pergamino, dejando palabras escritas que tal vez no tengan ninguna trascendencia para vosotros, pienso en lo poco racional que es el animal que se hace llamar ser humano.****

Impulsos. Eso es por lo que se guía nuestra raza.

Y de eso trata esta historia, aunque ni siquiera sé si es procedente llamarla así. De impulsos, sentimientos, apariencias, miedos... y poder.

Si pienso en mi infancia, en mis ambiciones de adolescente... ¿para qué mentir? No han cambiado. Sigo deseando el poder, y todo lo que éste conlleva.****

Cuando era una 'inocente'niña, mi Señor se acercó a mí, y me hizo promesas. Si, _promesas de poder_. Aún hoy las sigue manteniendo.

La ironía es que Él no desea concedérnoslo. Somos sus allegados, sus seguidores... sus mortífagos, pero no confía en nosotros. ¿Cómo va a hacerlo si muchos lo han traicionado?

La vida es injusta. Yo me mantuve fiel, y sin embargo, los honores que me concedió están vacíos, porque sé que Él no los desea para mí. Para ninguno.

Mis labios ansían gritar que lo seguiría hasta la muerte, hasta que de verdad todo hubiese acabado... Eso no ocurrirá, y por tanto, estaré atada a Él para siempre.

Y Él lo sabe tan bien como yo.

Si en mi infancia hubiese escuchado que iba a terminar así... jugando con mi vida para ver cumplidos los sueños de otros. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? No habría podido evitar reírme.****

Y ahora, como una broma macabra, me veo aquí, en esta situación. Cuantas vueltas da el destino de una persona, si se piensa bien. Y como se trastoca todo lo que un día se consideró certero.

Servirle: esa es mi misión. Y mi vida gira en torno a ella.

Las palabras fluyen fáciles, pero no logro saber si lo más acertado es seguir escribiendo. No dejaré la pluma, a pesar de mis dudas. Siempre hay que terminar lo empezado.

Continuaré hablando del poder, pues eso es lo que me ha llevado a escribir estas líneas.

La diferencia entre vosotros y yo es sencilla de establecer. Sois débiles... Yo abrazo el poder como si se tratara del mejor de los amantes. Eso es algo para lo que muchas personas no están capacitadas. Afortunadamente, no estoy entre ellas.

Muchas palabras pasan ahora por mi mente, escenas... vívidas imágenes. **¿Sabéis la **satisfacción que produce que alguien se arrodille a tus pies? Ver el terror en sus lágrimas, incapaz de ocultarse... Sonreírle antes de matarlo. ¿Lo habéis probado?

Si no lo habéis hecho, como con tantas cosas se dice, os estáis perdiendo uno de los mayores placeres de esta vida.****

Hay veces que crees que nadie puede detenerte.

El asesinato me embriaga, igual que si tomase una copa de alcohol demasiado rápido.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, es cuando recuerdas que en el escalón más alto no estas tú. La verdad cae una un torrente de agua fría.

Nunca he sido la más fuerte, sino Él.

Por eso le sirvo. Interés, diréis... Mentira. Si me veis actuar, considerareis de inmediato el fanatismo. Sé que la locura baila en mis ojos... la veo todos los días en el espejo, y no se marcha. Permanecerá ahí hasta que se cierren de una vez por todas.

Llegados a este punto de mi narración podéis entender cuando dije al principio que posiblemente no me comprenderíais.

Hay que estar delante de Él para saber lo que se desliza venenosamente por tu mente, invadiéndote. Y esos sentimientos no tienen más que una palabra para ser definidos.

Miedo.

Bellatrix, la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, su verdadera aprendiz. ¿Cuántas veces habré escuchado esos inútiles rumores correr entre los nuestros? Ella ordena, y los demás obedecen, dicen.

A veces me preguntó cuantas estupideces puede decir el ser humano seguidas.

¿Tan difícil es de comprender? Miedo. Terror. Parálisis.

No veo otro significado en esas palabras que el que yo les otorgo.

Me muestro poderosa ante los demás, y entonces es cuando sus seguidores ven mi antifaz.

Pero Él...

Encuentro inútil intentar resistirme, puesto que sé que no hay escapatoria. No puedo hacer otra cosa.

¡Me arrastro ante Él!

Una simple y llana palabra: sumisión.

Soy incapaz de rebelarme. ¡No puedo!

La Sangre, mi orgullo, se va de mis venas y entonces ya no tengo dignidad.

Mis labios se bloquean, mis piernas se adormecen, y mi cuerpo tiembla, como si yo fuera mi propio enemigo.

Llevo mucho tiempo escuchando que hay que tener a tu propio enemigo cerca, pero ¿tan cerca?

Acabara matándome.

Que ironía... Heme aquí protestando ante mi incapacidad de rebelión cuando me encuentro ante Él, porque tengo miedo de morir a sus manos, y acabaré siendo yo la causante de mi desaparición.

En ocasiones no entiendo nada.

Aunque hay otras que siempre están presentes, martilleándome... torturándome...

_Si el cae, yo caigo, porque estoy atada a Él._

_Mi vida ya no me pertenece._

_Y me siento impotente para reclamarla._

_Tal vez es porque no lo deseo..._

_Aunque lo quisiera, Él no piensa devolverme el alma._

_Lo mejor es no pensar, sino obedecer._

_A veces hay que ser débil para lograr sobrevivir._

**N/A: Cortita, lo sé, pero no pretendía hacerla más larga. Kristen me dice que se me da mejor ser mala y perversa... mirando el resultado creo que tiene razon ¿K pensais vosotros?**

**Reviews, plis y muxos besitos a todos! Joanne Distte**


End file.
